Killing Floor: Hero's Desperation For Dosh
by Gray Matter's Book Pad
Summary: Killing Floor isn't fun without a story about that killing machine day trader named Mr. Foster. With that we want to know about that time breaking ghost named Lena Oxton also known as "Tracer". How will they meet? How they work to kill Zeds? How will they get rich? Well, read this somewhat cool, hip fanfic! #ItsNotPorn
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! Ya want to look at this amazing note!**

 **Some of the characters are not involved with the Killing Floor or the Overwatch story. These characters are considered Security Guards in this story so any of these Guards are not real, they are to supported Foster's story. But besides that, enjoy and let me know if there is any wrong about the story that makes no sense to you.(Except the crossover. Please no comments saying there is no correlation to both of the games.)**

Paris, the fanciest and beautiful city in the Europe. Many foreign tourists explore how much it's unreal to the rest of the earth. But the city is cut short when the so called "Zeds" invaded Europe. US ignored the problems that the people in Europe were facing. SAS and the Army of London were trying to resolve the problem but no conflicts weren't effective. The SAS was almost to extinction and the Army was barely on duty and citizens was just meatbags for the Zeds. We take our story with an ordinary day trader to be a huge millionaire and a living ghost that can make time as a weapon.

London 6:30 am Monday

Foster was involved in the Zed attacks when he was in his ordinary office, looking through financial instruments and seeing that they were acceptable. Flipping papers and typing in amount of pounds on that instrument. 2 knocks were heard as he took glance and returned back from the horror of the pile of papers to scan through. "Come in". Said Foster in a strained voice. The door opens and the assistant of Foster held a package that look russian. "Mr. Foster, your package came". Foster stop what he was doing and placed his pen down and stood up and noticed it was his package for sure. "Bring it here." Foster scattered the papers and his assistant placed the box and waiting for Foster to get settled with the box. "You can go now". The Assistant left the room attending to other things. He grabbed a box cutter and cut through the tape and opened it in a fast pace. The Item was covered in bubble wrap and other soft parts. He stuffed his hand into the box and felt the latex rubber and already noticed its the gas mask. He took out the mask and smiled and was glad that he finally has the gas mask. He obviously first wore the mask and noticed that his hair is being pulled to the back. He didn't really cared due to the fact he was excited. He firmly put the mask in place and inhaling to make sure it worked. He placed the filter in the inhaler and was glad that it was working. He was smiling and chuckling of enjoyment and leaned back on his chair. The TV was on the news and was babbling about a virus and sports. When they were talking about stocks, Foster got attention to the TV and took off the mask and began watching the TV. "In our reports, the US had decided to suspend the UK stocks until further notice for the cure of the Specimen Breakout has been reported confirmed". Foster got agitated and got out of the chair and peek through the window of his office and saw a horde of naked men running through the street and seeing red pools of blood and gunshots. Foster got scared and called in one of his security team to attend to his office. "Foster to Ironforce, come in". His heart was beating non-stop and begin hearing static and gun shots. Many groans and screaming heard from the speaker then, a security guard responded with a tiring voice. "Mr. Foster! Were not able to fetch ya! 2 of my guards are coming! We...were fending off to the...these things"! Foster was about to respond and a slash and a scream that matches to the security that told him about the "things". Foster began to head to his desk opened a drawer and grabbed a M9 Beretta. He put on the mask, tighten the filter and headed out.

Foster got out of his office. Noticing the papers flying through and employees running around and packing things in there packs and folders. Foster really didn't care to this point and pushing people away to get to the elevator and and noticing people who were making weapons with broom poles and broken bottles and things from the break room. Foster saw 2 black suits looking for Foster and noticed that the 2 men that the security guard that he sent. They noticed Foster waving at them, 2 of them were shoving the crowd and reached to Foster. "Sir may we take you to the stairs"? Said the man with sunglasses. "Yeah whatever just take me out to a place full of mongrels". Said Foster in a stressful voice. The 2 men were blocking the employees and of the men took out a key and opened the door to let Foster to go first. Foster was holding his gun on the sights while he was heading down the stairs. He heard screaming below and look back as he see one of his men looking back too as well. Foster kept going as he saw a body leaned to the wall gauted out in a mistreated way. Foster ignored the body as he could and walked passed the corpse. When he began heading down the stairs, he heard yelling and crunch sounds. He turned back and saw the man in sunglasses was began spurting blood as the corpse they passed was considered still alive. The corpse was chomping the man's neck as he was pulling him to the railing. The other man aimed his gun and began shooting the corpse but still not holding him. The man decided to fall off the railing and kill the corpse. The man turned to Foster to ensure he's safe. "We should get out here".

Foster and the guard reached to the bottom floor, opening a metal door revealing a pile of bodies, bullet casings and broken guns stained with blood. Foster peeked to the entrance of the building and saw 4 of the specimens roaming on the street. "Should we shoot those things"? Whispered the guard. "Nah, we gotta head to the back door". Said Foster while he was looking at the front entrance. Foster pointed the door at the back and the guard went to the back door first. He stealthy reached to the door and was giving a go since he had a opening to the door. He carefully snuck to the door, making sure he's not stepping on casings or on function handguns. While he was reaching to the door, he saw a sawed-off shotgun clean and still useable with a case of shells with it. He snatched the gun and ammo and continued to sneak through. The 2 of them reached to the door Foster opened the door carefully and revealing a clean hallway to the back exit. They slowly closed the door and began sprinting to the exit.

When the 2 men got out of the building, they faced sirens blaring, gunshots being heard, and helicopters flying passed them. Foster looked up in the sky, the guard did as well, they were thinking that they are screwed and will be dead in a day. "Bollocks...what are we gonna do"? Said Foster in utter shock. The guard was walking back and forth, thinking what's gonna happen next. "I-I don't know Mr. Fost-". "For the love of god your still calling me that?!" Interrupted by Foster. "Sorry...I-I don't know what to do...". Said the guard. "Its fine...whats your name"? "Jacob... Guess you'll gonna know what my name is if we don't make it. They were silent for the moment. "Cmon, we gotta move, we might end up like the people in the building". "Yeah...let's move". Foster and Jacob began to sprint to the back street while the front which was behind them was in mad chaos.

London 1:28 pm Monday

Foster and Jacob was fatigued, they needed a place to stay and relax. They were looking at each apartment to see that one apartment is available to be chill. They saw a police car that looks untouched but one car door is appear to be opened. Foster tapped his shoulder to get his gun out and they were gonna separate away to scan the car. Jacob went to the right when Foster went to the left. They were aiming very strictly at the windows hoping that there was no specimen in the car. As they were walking slowly to the end of the trunk, the trunk was unlocked and was creaking to be revealed. Jacob reached in to open it while Foster pointed the gun at the trunk. As he was opening it very slow, he just saw 4 weapons. Jacob looked at Foster giving him a look that it's safe to open when they casually opened it. Inside was 2 shotguns, 1 revolver and a 9mm. They were relieved that they have enough firepower to help them to get out of the city. They gathered the weapons and took one shotgun while they also split the pistols. They weren't horsing around anymore. All of the sudden, they heard specimens behind them and saw that there was a horde on there way to the car. Foster and Jacob quickly loaded their guns as they started scanning through the block as they saw shadows of specimens closing in. "Oh we're in for it now". Said Foster in a humor way. As they got to back to back, they saw the first horde of Specimens running noticing that they were meatbags. They aimed their guns at the specimens but no luck they will stand down. "Cmon then! We're not scared"! Yelled Foster. Then he began shooting at the first specimen and another one and another one and another one. Jacob shot one specimen to the head and more was coming. "How we should call these zombie things?" Said Foster. "Zeds. Zeds sounds nice does it"? Foster blasted a zed to flip. "Yeah that's sounds about right". They returned back to picking off the Zeds, shells falling on the ground, Zeds falling to the ground and zombies roaring cutting short by the 2 of them. When Foster heard a car alarm, he saw the Zeds hitting the car to blare the car alarm. Foster used his last round and impaled a zed to take out his 2 handguns. Jacob was done with the zeds on his side but the police car seemed it was attracting more. Jacob saw Foster using his handguns which means he's running out of bullets. Jacob tossed Foster his shotgun and Jacob sprinted to the police car. "Jacob, what the hell you're doing"?! "Gonna stop the Zeds coming at us"! "Wait, what"!? "There's no choice Fost"! Jacob took out his pistol and shot the 4 Zeds as they were banging the car. Foster shot many Zeds as he could that he noticed that Jacob is sacrificing his life to kill of the horde. "Jacob, don't be a hero now"! Jacob was shooting the engine, but he was surrounded with Zeds and no way he could jump off the car safely. Foster was less attractive to the Zeds and most of them went to the police car. "Don't worry Fosty! I was trained to protect you anyway"! The car engine was covered with flames. "Dammit Jacob don't even think about- shit"! Foster began running to Jacob. "Jaco-". The car blew up, Foster was too late and the force of the explosion pushed him away which knocked him unconscious. The Zeds were all blown up in the area stopping the horde that came to the area.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Overwatch was a Task Force that was suppose to take care of any harm to the innocent, However, many attacks where still being reported without Overwatch knowing any of this. Citizens blame the Task Force and were declared the reason to all of these attacks. The force was later shut down and any Overwatch activity will be considered illegal and will be taken to court if anyone who does this type of act. However, This time, the UK is now facing the Zed Outbreak. Without Overwatch, will they be a country filled with Zeds? Or they can have a chance to make a huge change to this outbreak?

United Kingdom, London

Apartment 36

10:38 pm Tuesday

Foster's head was feeling very blurry, his sight very blurred as well, only seeing a fan seems that he can only see, he noticed that he doesn't have his mask on right now, His face feeling very steamy-like as he placed his hand on his forehead. Foster layed there with a quick rest and began to get himself up. he noticed he was in a room, cool and relaxing, a strange pair of pistols laying on the couch, and a strange flight coat hanging in a closet. He got very confused and not knowing where is he. He was thinking if he was in heaven or he placed his feet on the floor, it felt like he never use them in his entire life. He tried his best to stand up but he was very dizzy when he stood up. He walked to the door finding a way out. The door opened, there was a girl with spikey long hair with a odd harness and a holester with a gun with it. "Oh looks like your up". Said the British lady. Foster smirk a bit, knowing that it was pretty obvious that he is. "Come on, lets get you some grub yeah"? She left leaving Foster confused.

"Soooo...You got a name dont you"? Said the girl. Foster took a bite of a sandwich."Foster. Just Foster, don't wear it out". Said Foster in a humor way. "Foster? i think i heard that name before..". Foster looked around the room noticing a poster with a emblem that look fimilar, he ignored it and continued eating. But he snapped that all of a sudden he noticed it was a Overwatch logo. He was shocked that a Overwatch agent helped him. "W-wait...Are you..part of Overwatch"? She sighed. "Yeah if you want to put it like that but what's the problem"? "I never saw a agent in my life". "Well...your looking at one right now.". Foster looked at her hair, His thoughts of her matches the profile. Its Tracer. "Heh...Guessing your Lena then"? Tracer noticed that Foster knows her and decided to stop being dumb. "Yep you got me, Im Tracer and I'm part of Overwatch so what are you gonna do, sue me you rich bloke"? She chuckled. "Nah...I'm not that type of man..". Foster and Tracer smiled at each other staring while they were doing so. "Okay then... So want what now"? Said Tracer. "Maybe we need to find out what the hell is going on".

Wednesday 1:56 pm

Tracer was in the bathroom while Foster was trying to go through channels and cleaning guns while he was doing so. He was able to get a channel and place down the gun. he was waiting for a response to the channel. It was a news channel that was reported in Paris. "Ey! You gotta see this"! Tracer got out of the bathroom only to take a shower but they noticed that the Paris news was informing that the citzens at Paris. "Due to the tragic outbreak in the UK we are expirencing the same but we are sustaining the outbreak. We are currently calling in a Evacuation act and moving to Germany. To the Citizens at Paris, stay at your homes and wait for the Evac Team Comes To Your Property to escort you to the evac point". Said The News Teller. "Well, boo hoo to Paris then, we gotta find a way outta here". Said Foster. "No kidding we gotta need some help too". Foster looked out the window seeing that any Zeds are nearby. "Quick question, how did you survive this massacre all by yourself"? "Easy, never made a sound till i heard a explosion that you caused". As Tracer setting clothes for later, she went to the bathroom."I'll be in the bathroom when you need me". As Foster heard the shower to start he got instantly bored. So he sat down on the couch, he started cleaning guns. "Talk about a hero".

Wednesday 8:06 pm

Foster was loading a gun and preparing for a trip to get out of London, So did Tracer as she got some handguns and gave Foster a elephant killer gun. They were bascially packing up for tommorow. Tracer went to her closet to get Foster his gas mask and the filter and rounds for later. All of the sudden gunshots were yet heard once again but this time, it was very close. Foster got a bit spooked from the gunfire, so he got a gun and looked out the window. There was 3 men from the Army running fast as they could from a crowd of Zeds. Foster wanted to let Tracer know but he heistated and went outside. As Foster went out, half of the Zeds noticed a business man with a soviet gas mask holding a handgun. "Come on...get Fosty your attention...". Whispered Foster to himself. The Zeds roared, meaning that they decided to fight Foster with claws and any limb they could use. Foster smirk but you cant see with the mask on him. He aimed and began shooting with every bullet like he used one like no problem. Recoil was the only thing that was slowing him down but he really didn't seem to care anyways. 3 Zeds were ended up with gapping holes in there heads, The menacing beasts would'nt mind that but only to eat any humans that are in sight. Foster pulled the trigger once again but only hearing a click from the gun."Well bollocks". He took out the clip and replaced it as fast as he could, One of the Zeds began sprinting like a running rabid dog, the rest was walking like a predator sneaking up to it's prey. Then, Foster slid in another clip in and cocked backed only to be shooting the Zeds in the back. Foster noiticed the running Zed coming at him and he began unloading the Zed. he missed and was using almost his bullets on one running Zed using a basic function that a normal human would do. Luckly, he mananged to shoot his leg to incapaitated him and ended up loaded with bullets. "Hah! You Zeds are all pethetic"! Foster almost forgot to aid the 3 military soldiers and began running like hell. He saw a pack eating and gutting him out like theres no tommorow. "Jeez these things have no manners to eating us too"! He began unloading his gun and killing off the entire pack. "If i was a Guy Frieri Zed, Things would'nt be easy for the man i'm killing". Foster said to himself as he chuckle when he was running.

As he was hearing the nearest gunsfire, he was guided from the sound which drove him into a maze to him. He heard Zeds being shot at and gunfire as well, He discoverd a fence-like gate that looked like it was suppose to drop off truck-loads of foods and dairy. Foster saw the amounts of bodies of dead Zeds and bullets lying on the bloody floor, lucky he had the mask to smell any of that stuff. Foster suddenly saw a Zed unloaded with a rifle and broke down the door which Foster discovered the Men's holdup. Foster examined the dead Zed for a bit, then he took cover next to the doorway so the mean won't shoot him thinking it was another Zed. "Ay! Im not infected! Im here lend ya a hand"! There was a momment of silence and wind was only heard to their ears. "Are you sure your not bitten"? Yelled one of the Men. Foster looked back ensuring that there's no Zeds near him."If I was, would I be talking to you wankers now"? Yet another momment of silence was occuring."Okay, we won't shoot you, come out now". Foster peeked his head and waved his hand to the Men. They were quickly convinced and came out of the bloody room. The men came out like they seen alot, they looked fatigued, bloody and very stressed. "Names anyone"?

"Names Lieutenant Bill Materson at your service". Said Bill. "Nice to meet ya govena". Foster and Bill shook hands. "Name"? " "Rob Blair, part of the UK Rioters". Said Rob as he introduced Foster. "Names Foster, i'm just very rich thats you need to know". Bill chuckled a bit as he he took that as a great way to take humor in a middle of a apocalypse. Upon the conversation, growling and powered drills began to be heard right behind Foster, Bill and Rob slowly cocked there rifles as Foster was not noticed with the growling. Foster began to investigate the sound and looked back, He saw a very tall muscalar speciman with miner-like drillers as arms, growling like a disorted dog growling and saliva dripping from Foster's jacket. Foster looked up and saw the speciman with a blank expression behind the mask. "Jeez. thats one big fella...". growling was heard for a minute. "Watch it"! yelled a lady's voice. Suddenly, pulse pistols started firing like a cyborg uzi shooting the tall speicmen covering his face and started roaring like crazy. A whish was heard which that was instantly was right next to Foster with a humorus look. "You went out without me noticing? Rude". Said Tracer as she spinned her pistols as she was reloading them. Rob and Bill noticed a lady with a harness having a light blue glow coming out of it in the center.

"Looks like little old Fosty gonna kill this tall wankstain.."

 **To be Concluded.**


End file.
